Devoted Obsession
by LotornoMiko
Summary: A dark fic exploring one course Keith's need to protect the princess could have taken. Warning, major character death. No Flames please. Lotor keeps me hot enough! ^_- COMPLETED
1. Warnings and the Disclaimer

** STOP!!** Go no further if major character death bothers you. I must say, this short fic is a very dark one, starring...of all people, Keith...It's about, well...his descent into madness...what if he lover her--Allura---so much, he took his vow to protect her TOO seriously? What if it took a twisted, obsessive turn? I warn you, if you're a Keith fan, and you can't be open minded about your hero being a dark shadow of himself, then please turn back. The end is not pretty, and I don't want to be flamed because you got upset when you could have avoided it. And keep in mind, Lotor fans don't run around flaming everyone who writes a negative portrayal of him. (And believe me, there's more than enough of THOSE kinds of fics.) Let's all try to get along. Thank You.  
Oh yes, World Events Production still owns Voltron and all it's characters. I just borrowed them for a bit.  
----Michelle 


	2. And now for the actual story

"I will protect you---always."  
That was what I had been thinking that day---the day I first laid eyes on you, my sweet angel, Allura.  
We had just stumbled upon your castle, that silent, stone prison of the fabled lions. It was not in the best of shape, even stone will eventually wear down under constant laser fire...perhaps it would choose to come crashing down on our heads if we entered. But we were desperate, just having crash-landed after escaping Planet Doom, and hoping to find the weapon to beat back the tyrant King Zarkon. So we braved the decrepit fortress...creeping into your home, not expecting to find anything guarded by those crumbling walls. In fact, once inside, it really did not seem there was anything valuable to be had...and yet...we found, something, a man---Coran. The Royal Advisor safe guarding Arus' most important treasure---it's princess.  
Allura, you had to know YOU were what mattered, not the lions. As long as you lived and remained free, your people had hope. The hope of peace. When I saw you, I felt that hope too---to not only finally have peace from war, but peace of mind...peace...for my heart.  
You stood there in the darkness, not calling attention to yourself. A feat previously thought near impossible...your looks were already fast becoming a legend in this part of the Universe. Princess Allura of Arus, the most beautiful woman in the Denubian Galaxy! I thought you could easily claim the Universe title as well...but I am jumping ahead of my story...Before we met with you, your advisor spoke of you. Coran telling us how you would have to offer us your blessing, and suddenly, as though by magic, the torches lit themselves. I heard Pidge murmur in awe, "She's beautiful!" I had to repress a snort of indignation. Only beautiful? You were absolutely breathtaking! Radiant, an earthbound angel, daring to grace us with your presence.  
You descended down the stairs, almost floating ethereally. You actually thanked us for coming to help. YOU thank us? Oh no, no, no Allura! WE should have thanked you for allowing us mere mortals a chance to have the privilege of your company.  
To seal the deal, we all knelt before you---Pidge, Hunk, Lance, Sven...and me. I was trembling as I took hold of your slender wrist----wasn't it sacrilege to touch an angel, even one given human flesh? I forced myself to brush my lips across your hand...I had done it...with one kiss, I had damned my soul. Cursed for falling in love with that which was not meant for the baser lusts of the emotion, Love.  
I was dimly aware of the others also pledging themselves to you and your planet. We all know they didn't give a damn about Arus. We were here to get Voltron! But who could resist you? Your hair of gold spun strands, those sorrowful blue eyes, so wise, yet still retaining a spark of innocence, full pouty lips, and porcelain for skin. We all lost our hearts to you then, and you knew it. You and Coran spun your web carefully---entrap us before you entrust us with Voltron's secrets.  
Even then, as pilots, we never learned all your secrets---yours, the castle, the lions. We lost Sven, attempting to protect you from the witch---I pretended to mourn his loss, but inside I was glad. I had seen the way you looked at him, the way you should have been looking at ME!  
We managed to drive back Zarkon's forces, and your people came out of hiding. Out of hiding, and straight into your life. As it should be---you deserved to be worshipped. Although I had to fight back my jealousy to keep from strangling those who would dare sneak a touch of your hair, clasp your hands reverently, or beg a kiss for their child. Men, women, children--it did not matter. None were exempt from my jealousy...my devotion. You were MINE.  
Your Nanny arrived, and she unwittingly became my pawn. Attempting to keep all others from you, both friends and love interests, she did it well. Kept them from trampling upon your inner goodness, and eroding away your pureness. You had too much to be destroyed by brief contact, but a constant siege would wear it away bit by bit, till you became just another human girl....People will always suck out the goodness, you should have remembered that, Allura!   
But...Nanny...she knew how to protect you, keep you pure, humbled...I secretly applauded her attempts to keep you from piloting Blue Lion in Sven's stead. You shouldn't have to get your hands dirty with actual fighting...with dealing out death. I was of mixed emotions over your insistence at being a pilot. Gladdened over your pilot status, for it meant you were always near me, lending me strength through your divine aura. Saddened, for it meant you could be hurt, struck down----NO!! I wouldn't let you suffer mishap. I'd PROTECT you!  
And protect you, I did---until HE arrived. A grinning, blue skinned demon with scripted words, deceitful looks. How DARE anyone that handsome be so evil! But at least you were scared of him---at first....Allura...why did you give in? Didn't you know I was there for you? That I'd protect you from him?! How could you believe any words out of that snake's mouth? How could you believe his lies, especially the ultimate lie...that of Love?  
But you did! You DID believe him! In fact, you came to return that love! I saw it there in your eyes, shining for all to see! I tried to stop you from tying yourself to him---eternity is a long time to dance with the Devil. Oh Allura! I tried! I really did! To stop you from marrying him! But those wretches who had dared to claim they would protect you, STOPPED me! They kept you from me, and let you continue with the ceremony. Then DANCED at the wedding! Why not on top of my grave?! Dancing at your wedding, drinking and laughing...as if it was something to celebrate! Even your people, once fearing the demon, now rejoiced. There was peace, but at what cost?!  
And I? I was expelled from your presence, forcibly escorted off of the planet, and discharged from Garrison. Bereft of everything but my broken heart, and shattered faith in you, my angel....There was no peace for me. I couldn't even escape you. Everywhere I went, your union was talked about--admired! How the beautiful Princess and handsome Prince had gotten the happy ending they deserved. What about me? What did I deserve?! Certainly not the nightmares! Angel, Allura? You were a demoness! A wicked temptress sent to DESTROY me!  
It was only right, I repay the favor...Nearly a year later, I returned to Arus. You and your beloved husband had just been blessed with twins. Two more children to be admired---two more monsters to be exorcised from this world.  
My year of exile had left me out of shape, both mentally and physically. But my determination made up for the gained weight, shortness of breath, and the slowness. I evaded the guards, and manage to make it to the nursery undetected. I would slit the newborn fiends' throats, spare the galaxy their malice, and give you, my angelic demon, you own set of nightmares.....  
And even then you couldn't let me have my revenge. You entered the room and cried out. I might have cried too...even defiled and stinking of his touch, you were still a vision of loveliness....even with curled claws, and barred teeth.  
You attacked me, using what I had taught you, to defend your wretched demon spawn. My knife clattered to the floor, for one brief instant I was immobilized by your touch, the nearness of you I had longed for so long. But then my eyes fell on the babies, one boy, one girl---each marked with HIS blue skin, and golden fuzz, the same hue as your hair---I howled in rage.  
My hands found themselves around your neck, and I squeezed. And squeezed. How your eyes bulged out, they were no longer innocent! And your hands...they scratching at mine, seeking to wound me, to gain your freedom. You didn't even try to beg for your life---wouldn't even give me that small satisfaction. Odd...should an angel's skin be turning that color...should she be making that noise....what have I done?! I've KILLED you! My angel, sweet, sweet angel...my beautiful demoness, ruinous temptress...if it's a sin to love you, what sort of eternal damnation have I earned in killing you?!  
But there was no time to think...to mourn you, to celebrate your freedom. I said I would protect you from him, and I have...now to save your babies...the knife is in my hand...so cold...what color will the half damned, half divine bleed?  
I never got to find out, for your demon lover was upon me. He would have killed me for threatening your children---almost did---but then he noticed your cold, lifeless body on the floor, and he left me to cry over you. It wasn't really sadness, demons can't mourn, they don't know how to experience pain, though they can certainly inflict it....My eyes are swollen shut, I cannot see...the ringing in my ears constant...he ripped out my tongue when I would not stop screaming your name...the others, my so called FRIENDS held me down while he did it...I can only think he kept me alive to torture me...and to give me a public execution. Oh Allura, if I could do it all over...I'd kill you the first time I laid eyes on you...my angel, my demon, my lo----  
The crowd let out an excited "OH!" when the guillotine's blade came smashing down, neatly separating Keith's head from his body. The morbid crowd did not turn away, intently following it's path instead, as the black haired head rose, soaring through the air to land at the King's feet. Their ruler did not seem to notice, though they did, and were gladdened to see the would be assassin dead. The nobles too rejoiced, popping open champagne, though none failed to notice how the King's inner circle was quiet. For you see, they had all been good friends with the corpse once. And the King? The King had never been his friend, though once upon a time he had respected him as a rival.  
"It is done." stated Coran, ignoring the King's heavy sigh. "The traitor is finally dead." The Advisor shuddered. "When I think of what my trusting of a stranger almost cost us..."  
"Hey, we are all strangers that day you took a chance on five young men, barely out of high school." The executioner said, pulling off his mask. "Yet...we who thought we knew him best of all...how could we have been so wrong?"  
"Lance...." Hunk placed a hand on his back. The brown haired man shrugged it off, not wishing to accept any form of comfort...at least, not at the moment. "Where are you going Lotor?"   
"Back to my wife." The King closed his eyes, savoring the words. How close he had come to losing Allura! "And our children...they need me."  
"I'm surprised she isn't here." Hunk said. "After all..." He trailed off with a quick glance at Lance.  
"It's all right." Lance said curtly. "I know she was the one who ordered Keith's beheading. I suppose she'll want him up on a pike next to Zarkon's rotting head?"  
"Definitely" stated Coran. "After all, it is a time honored tradition of the House of Arus. We have to make an example of any who would dare harm the Royal Family."  
"Who would have thought Planet Arus would be so bloodthirsty..." murmured Lotor, staring at the blood stained guillotine.  
"Who could ever imagine YOU falling in love." Lance pointed out. "Or that we could be friends with you, while Keith turned out to be the true villain."  
"Yes...." Lotor said. "Who could have imagined.....  
*************************************************************  
The End  



End file.
